It is known to prepare electrically conductive adhesive compositions by, for example grafting low density polyethylene with maleic anhydride and kneading the grafted resin with carbon black. However, low density polyethylene does not provide sufficient adhesiveness and heat resistance. High density polyethylene, on the other hand, cannot be filled sufficiently to obtain the desired conductivity without detracting from its moldability. Large quantities of electrically conductive filler also have a negative effect on low temperature adhesiveness.